Le monde est un théâtre
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - La vie de Barty est une pièce, et chaque jour il la réinvente, incarnant un nouveau personnage. Il dupe, ment, mystifie... Son plus grand rôle restera celui de Maugrey Fol'Oeil.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !**

• **Mois : **Août  
• **Mangemort : **Barty Croupton Jr

**Oh là là, mais je suis partie dans un truc pour ce texte... XD J'ai adoré l'écrire, mais je ne sais pas si ça va plaire... En vrai, je pense même que c'est le texte que je préfère dans cette série de textes sur les Mangemorts, parce que ça sort pas mal de ce que je fais d'habitude, et qu'il aborde une thématique qui me travaille pas mal depuis que j'ai relu HP4...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Une nuit d'été, tiède comme il les aime. Depuis Azkaban, il nourrit une sensibilité au froid si prononcée que l'hiver lui est devenu insupportable.

Les derniers jours du mois d'août ont quelque chose de mélancolique, même depuis qu'il a fini Poudlard. Il y a ce sentiment que l'été s'achève avec la fin des vacances. Le mois de septembre évoque les feuilles qui changent de teinte, les bourrasques fraîches, les pluies battantes. Ce sont des images qu'il associe encore à Azkaban, malgré les années passées. Il se souvient de certains jours où le soleil perçait la muraille de la prison, s'infiltrait par les meurtrières et éclairait un pan minime de sa cellule. Alors il se précipitait vers cette source de lumière et s'enivrait de cette maigre chaleur. Il fermait les yeux et il était chez lui, dans le grand jardin de la maison des Croupton, à s'essayer au Quidditch, à lézarder au soleil, à lire sous les pommiers.

Lire. Oh qu'il aime cela. Dès son plus jeune âge il s'est passionné pour les livres, et plus particulièrement les pièces de théâtre. Les dramaturges sorciers ne sont pas légion, alors il s'est tourné vers les œuvres moldues. Il se souvient que son père approuvait ses lectures, disant que les auteurs de théâtre font partie des rares Moldus dont la sagacité approche celle des sorciers.

Fils unique, il a passé des heures, des jours à apprendre des tirades par cœur, à rejouer des pièces en incarnant les différents personnages, modulant sa voix, ses expressions, sa gestuelle… Il songe amèrement au jour où ses parents sont venus lui rendre sa dernière visite. Il songe à sa mère malade, mourante, qui a accepté de prendre sa place et de finir ses jours dans cette sordide cellule, pour que lui puisse retrouver sa liberté. Il se revoit mettre ses vêtements, et aussitôt adopter l'attitude qu'elle avait en arrivant, instinctivement. Nul besoin de réfléchir, jouer des personnages est une seconde nature chez lui. Dans sa cellule, pour ne pas perdre l'esprit, il récitait les tirades apprises par cœur, il rejouait _Hamlet, Sardanapale, Faust_…

Et dès son retour chez lui, il a repris ses lectures et ses apprentissages. Confiné dans la demeure familiale, il se produisait devant Winky, public plus qu'enthousiaste. Il avait toute la confiance de l'elfe, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de pouvoir tromper sa vigilance, et s'échapper de la demeure.

Car être comédien, c'est maîtriser l'art du mensonge.

Mentir, flouer, tromper, manipuler. Il est passé maître de toutes ces pratiques. C'est devenu naturel. Son père, Winky, et bientôt le monde sorcier tout entier…

Car lorsqu'il aura pris l'apparence de Fol'Œil, infiltré Poudlard, se sera rapproché de Dumbledore, plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le Maître le récompensera pour son génie. Il saura qu'il n'a qu'un seul fidèle apte à le servir correctement. Aucun autre Mangemort n'a son talent du double-jeu, de la dissimulation, de la duperie. Il n'est loyal qu'au Maître, auquel il ouvre son esprit sans défiance. Il ne doit rien aux autres Mangemorts, qui ne sont que des lâches et des traitres. Même l'infâme Queudver, qui transpire la veulerie avec ses petits yeux humides et ses manières obséquieuses. Répugnant.

Il est là, à côté de lui, à se ronger les ongles de façon compulsive, le regard dardé sur la maison de Fol'Œil. Barty sent sa peur, une odeur acide qui lui soulève le cœur. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne peut pas battre le vieil Auror à lui seul, et qu'il lui faut le concours de ce rat d'égout. Mais ils ne sont pas sur un pied d'égalité. Barty a le premier rôle, la pièce porte son nom. Queudver est un second couteau, un personnage mineur dont le spectateur oubliera le nom sitôt qu'il sera sorti de la salle.

C'est l'heure. Ils s'avancent vers la maison de l'Auror, après avoir revu le plan d'attaque une dernière fois. Barty l'a appris en quelques minutes, habitué qu'il est à mémoriser des textes et des mises en scène de plusieurs heures. Queudver a eu besoin de plus de temps, bien sûr, c'est trop d'informations pour son cerveau ridicule.

La surprise est leur atout. Le vieil Auror se défend, jette des sortilèges, et à chacune de ses actions, Barty mémorise son intonation, sa gestuelle, il s'imprègne d'ores et déjà du rôle qu'il va devoir jouer pendant près d'un an. Il sera parfait, il le sait, même Dumbledore n'y verra que du feu. Fol'Œil est un personnage complexe, loin de ce qu'il joue d'ordinaire. Il voit sa jambe de bois, son œil magique, qu'il devra s'habituer à porter une fois sous son apparence. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il peut tout jouer.

Le combat touche à sa fin, Queudver a visé sa jambe de bois qui s'est brisée en deux, faisant chuter brutalement le vieil Auror. Il jure abominablement, il les fusille de son œil valide, mais il est vaincu. Barty se sent Malcolm après la mort de Macbeth, triomphal et annonciateur d'une nouvelle ère. D'ici quelques mois, grâce à lui, ce sera le cas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra, et rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Les craquements de plusieurs transplanages retentissent à l'extérieur de la maison. Il est temps d'agir. Queudver se métamorphose en rat, et disparaît sous un meuble. Barty coupe une mèche de cheveux au vieil Auror, prend sa jambe de bois brisée et son œil magique, sort une fiole de Polynectar, et jette un sort de Désillusion sur le corps mutilé avant d'avaler la potion. Lorsque les agents du Ministère pénètrent dans la maison, il est déjà dans son rôle. Baguette brandie, voix rauque, attitude de défiance, il raconte que des malfaiteurs ont tenté de s'introduire chez lui dans la nuit, et qu'il s'est défendu. Déjà les sorciers du Ministère lèvent les yeux au ciel, et lui assurent d'une voix morne qu'ils vont voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, mais que l'usage abusif de magie à proximité de Moldus est passible d'importantes sanctions.

Barty réprime un sourire. Il les a tous dupés en quelques phrases. Aucun de ces Auror ne doute qu'il soit le véritable Maugrey. Ils rangent leurs baguettes, font le tour des lieux par acquit de conscience, soupirent bruyamment en voyant les poubelles du jardin renversées, et repartent comme ils sont venus en l'avertissant encore une fois sur l'usage abusif de la magie.

Queudver reprend son apparence, mais Barty l'ignore. Il s'observe dans un miroir, étudie sa nouvelle apparence. D'un coup de baguette, il répare la jambe de bois. Il se rend compte que l'œil magique peut voir derrière sa tête, à travers les murs et les objets. Un bon acteur n'a pas besoin d'accessoires pour emporter son public, mais il y est contraint pour ce rôle. Autant s'y habituer.

Il songe au lendemain, premier jour à Poudlard. Il songe à l'entrée qu'il va faire dans ce vieux château qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il songe aux visages des élèves et des professeurs, horrifiés par son apparence, ignorants de sa véritable identité, mais ô combien ils seront éblouis par sa performance lorsque la vérité éclatera au grand jour.

Il songe que cette nuit d'été n'est que le premier acte de son triomphe.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : Et voilà :)**

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment Barty Croupton Jr avait pu si bien incarner Maugrey pendant une année entière, sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Parce que le Polynectar donne l'apparence, certes, mais comme on le voit dans le tome 7 quand Hermione se change en Bellatrix, il ne peut rien pour la gestuelle, pour l'attitude, la façon de parler... Donc il faut quand même avoir un certain talent de comédien pour duper tout le monde, y compris des gens qui ont plusieurs fois côtoyé Maugrey !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :) N'hésitez à me laisser un petit mot !**


End file.
